


Inside McDuck Days

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: List of prompts found on tumblr. Too many of them spoke to me. So here we are. Just short works. Credit to slytherclawffenpuff.tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: credit to slytherclawffenpuff for the prompts. I used most of them so I figure recognition is deserved. (https://slytherclawffenpuff.tumblr.com/post/183301688936/ducktales-conversation-prompts-for-free-to-use)

“Throw that at me one more time. I dare you.” Huey said with a slight glare directed at Louie, glancing over his book (which was surprisingly not the Junior Woodchuck guidebook, and instead a marine biology textbook). Louie was idly laying upside down off his bed, and tossing a small ball, rubber-like ball at Huey. Everytime Louie threw it, it returned to his hand. It had been an interesting find a week ago, but ultimately nothing but a party trick to the McDuck clan.  
“Was that a dare I heard!” Dewey cried, bursting into the room.  
“No,” Huey said suppressing a groan, “Just let me read in peace alright?”  
“How long were you standing out there,” Louie asked, oozing off the bed into a sitting a position.  
“I heard a dare! What was the dare,” Dewey repeated, ignoring him.  
“I was being sarcastic!” Huey said, giving Dewey an unamused look.  
“A dares a dare,”  
“That sounds exactly like an attitude that will get you killed,” Louie pointed out.  
“At least it would be a death worth remembering,”  
“I will be quoting that at your funeral,”

“That’s not remotely legal,” Huey reminded his siblings.  
“Is that supposed to be a deterrent?” Lena asked, “We’re the McDuck family,”  
“I don’t think Uncle Scrooge would appreciate bailing us out of jail,” Webby murmured thoughtfully.  
“That would be one for the tabloids,” Louie chuckled.  
“It’s only illegal if you get caught!” Dewey countered with a grin.  
“I like your thinking,” Lena said, giving him a high five.  
“Granny taught me how to pick locks when I was like, 6. And some people who owe her favors in government.”  
“Also, it’s Glomgold. It’s not exactly like he has the moral high ground,” Louie pointed out.  
“He once tried to drown me,” Webby agreed shrugging.  
“I’m surprised no one has sued him for business malpractice,” Louie continued.  
“I’m not saying we shouldn’t do it, we’re totally doing this.” Huey replied, putting his hands up defensively, “I’m just saying, if things go wrong, I am not taking the blame,”  
“Who are we going to blame then?” Lena asked  
The five looked between each other for a brief moment before breaking it with a resounding, “Louie,”  
“Seriously guys?!?”

“Welp, I’m your mother now. Deal with it.” Magica said rolling her eyes sarcastically.  
“I regret to inform you were always my mother, or at least you’re the closest thing to it, technically speaking.” Lena said bitterly, anger and betrayal dripping from her lips, “But you chose to distance yourself with the term aunt.” Lena took a deep breath before continuing, “But you aren't even worth that title. You’re not my family,”  
Magica laughed, clutching her belly, untouched Lena’s words, “Tell me dearest daughter, what is your last name,” She said the name daughter as if it was poison.  
“DeSpell,” Lena replied slightly hesitantly.  
“And what is my last name?” Magica asked amused.  
“DeSpell,” Lena replied, a bit more assured this time.  
“Funny how we still share a name,” Magica said mockingly, “A name that has feuded with the McDuck name for generations,”  
“I just figured it wasn’t fair to the DeSpell name to abandon it,” Lena said, “Unfair to give it a chance to actually belong to someone meaningful for once,”  
“Why you little,” Magica grumbled.  
“I have a new Aunt now,” Lena cut her off.  
“What?”  
“Della Duck, Aunt Della. She spent a decade on the moon and I’ve known her for all of like, a month, but she’s still more deserving of the title than you ever were,”  
“She’s not your family,” Magica snapped, "You aren't real,"  
“She is,” Lena insisted, “Just because we’re blood doesn’t mean anything. You threw that away. She’s not blood, but she’s my Aunt. And despite that, she acts more like a mother than my actual mother. She’s not your stereotypical, have a good day at school honey kind of mother figure, she literally has no idea what she's doing. Mrs. B, Granny, isn't your typical grandmother either. But they’ve done more for me than you ever did, and ever will,”

“At one point in time, it was a pizza,” Louie explained (un)helpfully. The waitress opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it, choosing to scan the collection of ducklings before her.  
“Hey, it still tastes like Pizza!” Huey informed them, after ripping out a chunk of the lifeless pile of greasy goodness.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Your right!” Webby said.  
“Are we just eating floor pizza, is that a thing now?” Dewey asked.  
“Monster floor pizza,” Webby corrected, “man, if everything I killed tasted this good without cooking, well, I would never starve again.  
Louie winced in embarrassment.  
Dewey shrugged and joined them, “You’re right Webby, this is good,”  
“Guys, we’re in public,” Louie growled.  
“Um, should I… do you want plates,”  
“Yes please,”

“He’s been sitting in the corner whispering ‘Sassmaster’ for the past thirty minutes,” Dewey informed Louie, rolling his eyes.  
“Uh, why?” Louie asked.  
“Do I look like a nerd?” Dewey replied, gesturing towards himself dramatically. Louie gave Dewey an unamused look, muttered something about being a theater nerd, before glancing towards Huey, who was splayed out in the corner of the room, staring at the ceiling.  
“Uh, Huey, you doing all right there?” Louie asked.  
“Sassmaster,”  
“...so… should we get Uncle Scrooge… maybe even Beakley… Webby at least… is he cursed?”  
“Huey’s cursed!” Webby asked excitedly, tumbling out of an air vent.  
Dewey and Louie barely reacted, Louie just using his thumb to gesture vaguely in Huey’s direction.  
“Sassmaster,”  
“Who cursed him?” Webby asked, “Then we can figure out the curse's origins, and work out how to break the spell, Sumerian? Egyptian? Norse?”  
“I think it’s a bit simpler than that,”

“Of course I’m concerned,” Donald said, practically screaming behind his restrained scolding. “You could have gotten seriously hurt! I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you,”  
“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Webby replied staring guiltily at her feet.  
“You kids worry me no matter what you do,” Donald groaned, “but I don’t need you risking your life for no good reason, you hear me?”  
Webby briefly glanced sheepishly, before returning her gaze to her feet, “I won’t do it again,”  
Donald took a deep breath, “What were you thinking?”  
“I didn’t mean to…”  
“Just… don’t do it again,”  
Webby perked up a bit, “Okay! Thanks Donald… I better go…”  
“You’re not off the hook young lady!”  
“What?”  
“You’re in big trouble,”  
“Trouble?” Webby repeated.  
The triplets grimaced behind her.

“WAHAHAHAHA no.” Beakley cackled, almost doubling in laughter before facing Louie.  
“I saw that coming,” Louie shrugged.  
“Then why’d you ask?” Beakley asked giving him a curious look.  
“I needed a challenge,”  
“That sounds like the exact opposite of a challenge,” Beakley said growing suspicious.  
"What do you mean?" Louie replied. If he noticed her change in attitude he didn't show it.  
"I mean you literally didn't even try, you just asked, and accepted when I said no," Beakley pointed out, "You rarely do that,"  
"It wasn't about that anyway," Louie explained, giving another shrug.  
"Then what was it about," Beakley asked, eyes narrowing.  
"Distracting you,"  
"Dist- what did you kids do,"

“I’ll never join you,” Lena spat in Huey’s face.  
“To think I once considered you a sister,” Huey replied equally as dramatically.  
“It’s time to die red,” Lena smirked triumphantly, holding a gun to Huey’s side and firing, red (paint), spattering everywhere, covering Huey’s white shirt.  
“Remind me why we’re playing with red paint again,”  
“Webby liked it cause it looked like blood,” Lena paused, “I don’t know why she insisted on white shirts though.”  
“She didn’t, Dewey did. Dewey wanted them because he said something about using them as props later, or something,” Huey shrugged, “For a horror film I’d guess,”  
“Well, lucky for him,” Lena smirked, “now where are your brothers,”  
“You can’t interrogate me, I’m dead,”  
“Oh, right. Forgot about that,” Lena murmured thoughtfully, before grinning, “Necromancy,”  
“Wait, what?”

“GO. TO. BED.” Scrooge growled at his unruly niece and nephews, barely lifting his head from his sleeping bag.  
"But Uncle Scrooge, we aren't tired," Dewey insisted.  
"Tired or not, I am, and we have an early morning tomorrow,"  
"Shouldn't someone keep watch?" Webby asked, "In case of a bear attack? Or a Glomgold attack? Or an alien invasion?"  
"An alien invasion, really Webby?" Huey asked.  
"It could happen,"  
"What did I just say," Scrooge grumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position.  
"Uncle Scrooge is right," Huey said, "We do have an early morning tomorrow,"  
"Party pooper," Dewey said, giving a little pout.  
"Also, Louie's already sleeping," Huey pointed out.  
"I wish, shut up, I'm trying," Louie muttered drowsily.  
"KIDS!" Scrooge hissed.  
"Alright Alright, goodnight everybody," Dewey said snuggling into his sleeping bag.  
"I still say we need a lookout," Webby said.  
"That means you Webbigail," Scrooge reminded her, slumping back down into his bag.

“I’m pretty sure he hasn’t slept in the past three days, and right now he’s playings his toothbrush like a guitar,” Louie informed Beakley, glancing at Dewey warily.  
“It’s a Ukulele you uncultured cheese!” Dewey shouted back, his eyes, red.  
“And where is Donald again,” Beakley asked, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, “Shouldn’t he be getting you to bed?”  
“No one has seen him in the past few days,” Huey reminded her. Glancing out towards the direction of the houseboat, “I’m starting to get worried,”  
“Oh, right,” Beakley sighed, “Well if he doesn’t show up for breakfast we’ll start looking,” Beakley turned back towards Dewey, “for now, let’s get Dewey to sleep,”  
“I have looked death straight in the eye, and danced backwards,” Dewey replied.  
“What does that even mean?” Webby asked.  
“Dewey, it’s bedtime,” Beakley said, “Hurry up and brush your teeth,”  
Dewey complied, however, it was not without issue has he danced through the bathroom, nearly knocking everything not tied down over, pulling several towels to the floor,”  
Beakley groaned, “What exactly has he been doing that he hasn’t been sleeping,”  
Louie and Huey shared a look.  
“Well, boys, we don’t have all night,”  
“So funny story...”  
“See, there was this dare….”  
“You know what. I don’t want to know,”

“Think we can summon a hash-slinging slasher?” Webby asked the boys bursting into their room.  
“What kind of question is that? Of course we can,” Dewey said excitedly.  
“Okay, I’m a bit behind on the uptake,” Louie asked glancing up from his phone, “What exactly is a hash-slinging slasher,”  
“There’s nothing on it in the junior woodchuck guidebook,” Huey dubiously noted, flipping through his notebook.  
“Like that means much,” Louie replied, glancing back to his phone.  
“I don’t exactly know,” Webby replied.  
“Then how do you know it exists?” Huey asked getting up and placing his book to the side.  
“Oh, so I just found this spellbo…” Webby paused mid-word and glanced around, “shh, don’t tell Uncle Scrooge I’m sneaking magic into the manor again,”  
“Has he caught you yet,”  
“No,”  
“Either he doesn’t know, or he doesn’t care,” Huey replied thoughtfully.  
“You’re sure it’s an ancient spellbook,”  
“That’s the best part, it’s not ancient!”  
“...Webby dear,” Louie said, placing his phone down, “are you sure it’s not a hoax,”  
“Do you want to help me or not,” Webby said finally giving a deadpan look.

“That you’ve lived this long is a miracle,” Beakley muttered towards Donald, watching as Donald took on the large beast, dodging falling rocks, that seemed to specifically target him no less, as he went. All the while he waved an ancient weapon of sorts around, clearly not entirely certain on how to use it.  
“I know right?” Louie said from behind her, not even glancing up from his phone, or peaking even around her.  
“Aren’t you ever concerned,” Beakley asked.  
“Uncle Donald always seems to make it through when it counts,” Huey replied.  
A rock fell a bit too close for comfort causing Louie to jump and cling to Beakley. Beakley barely cast him an uninterested glance and continued to watch the fight before her.  
“Aren’t we going to help him?” Dewey asked, slightly whining, “I want to punch the monster too,”  
“Granny?” Webby asked hopefully.  
“Normally I’d say go for it, but I don’t like the way those rocks are falling,” Beakley replied carefully.  
Just as she said that a particularly large rock began falling directly towards the opposing pair, Donald’s eyes opened wide when he saw it, and in the last moment slid under the beast. The rock crushed the beast.  
“UNCLE DONALD!” The kids called suddenly. As the fighting stopped, the rocks quickly stopped falling, and the kids dashed over.  
“Stop! I’m fine!” Donald said reassuring them, climbing around the rock, “I don’t want you to get hit with a rock!”  
The kids stopped suddenly but were visibly relaxed. As if to prove Donald's point a smaller rock fell in between Donald and the kids.  
Donald groaned, “I’ve had enough of this place, let’s just go,”

“I’m booooored, and whiiiiiiny, and I’m not gonna stooooop til you plaaaaaay with me.” Dewey said tugging at Lena’s shirt as Lena sat on the couch listening to music.  
Lena groaned and pulled her headphones down, “Don’t you have… literally anyone else to annoy,”  
“Like who?”  
“Literally anyone else,” Lena repeated.  
“Huey’s at a Junior Woodchuck meeting, and Louie and Scrooge are at some sort of business meeting,” Dewey said, “Beakley and Webby are who knows where doing who knows what, Uncle Donald’s at a job interview, and Launchpad is out for the week visiting… someone….”  
Lena looked back at him, after a long moment she finally spoke, “How is it you listed off like 10 people, and none of them are available,”  
“You are,”  
“I don’t count,”  
“I’m pretty sure you do,”  
“Where’s Duckworth?”  
“No one really finds Duckworth... he just kinda, shows up sometimes. Only Scrooge can really find him,” Dewey pointed out.  
Lena gave a long sigh, “Okay, what do you want to do?”  
“What? Really?”  
“Don’t sound so surprised, I’m just as bored as you are,”

“Never fear, I have a knife,” Webby cried, plunging the knife into the monster blob, piercing its core, which rendered it immobile. She then turned to the girl who she rescued from the monster. Who was busy screaming,  
“Who the heck are you!” she asked, freaked out.  
“Cool,” Dewey noted.  
“Webby,” she said grinning, extending her hand with the knife, before she realized her mistake. She frowned and moved the knife into her other hand, and re-extended it.  
“Oh, hey Webby,” Huey greeted.  
“You know knife girl?” the girl asked a bit apprehensively.  
“Yeah, sure.” Louie replied, “Webby this is Allison. She was in our class in school, you know, when we attended,”  
“Webby you said,” Allison said cautiously.  
“Yep,”  
“How exactly… did you learn that,”  
“My granny taught me,”  
“How did you meet each other,”  
“Eh, you know. Family stuff,”  
“What?”  
“She’s our…. Great uncles…. Housekeepers granddaughter?” Huey replied.  
“So pretty much our sister,”  
“Yeah, well. It was good to see you again, but I think I’m going to go back now,” Allison said, an odd look at her face as she turned to leave, as if she couldn't quite get away fast enough.

“Super sisters sleepover is a go!” Webby cheered.  
“Webby, we live together and share a room. Every night’s a sleepover.” Lena reminded her.  
“But we need an excuse to stay up late, and watch movies and eat popcorn,” Webby said.  
“We don’t really… alright,” Lena relented, “What do you want to watch,”  
“Uh, well,” Webby glanced around as if someone was going to materialize out of thin air (in this house it was a definite possibility).  
“I was going to just use the movie as a cover,” Webby whispered.  
“A cover for what?” Lena asked.  
“Well, I smuggled another book into the house,”  
“What kind of book,” Lena asked.  
“A… Well, I think this one’s alive, I want to talk to it before Scrooge finds out and puts it in the other bin,”  
“A living book,”  
“And I want to see if it knows any cool spells,”  
“...I’m in,”

“We could do it the easy way, or we could sacrifice Louie,” Lena said casually, “I’m all for the second option,”  
“NO!” Louie snapped.  
“It would spare us the trip back,”  
“Don’t tell me you’re actually considering this!” Louie screamed betrayed.  
“Calm down Green. It would be quick and painless!”  
“I’m going to die how I want to die!” Louie told her defensively.  
“Louie, relax, she’s kidding,”  
“I am?”  
“Guys, Lena, cut it out. We aren’t sacrificing anyone. Except maybe me. Someday. But that does give me an idea,”  
“If that idea is using me as a distraction find a new idea,”  
“Well someone needs to be the distraction,”  
“Nope, not me, not today, what about Dewey. He’s a living distraction?”  
“We need Dewey to do a really stupid thing later,”  
“How stupid,”  
“Stupid is my middle name!” Dewey declared.  
“It’s Deuteronomy,” Huey corrected.  
“Shut up,” Dewey snapped back.  
“Wait, your middle name is Deuteronomy?” Lena asked, a look of thorough amusement crossing her face.  
“Yes,” Dewey replied slowly.  
“Like, Dewford, Deuteronomy Duck. Like that,” Lena continued, stressing the first syllable of each name.  
“Yes,’ Dewey replied again, less slow, but more annoyed.  
“Your initials are DDD,”  
“What’s your point,”  
“That is the greatest thing I have heard all day,” Lena said, straightening up a little, a smirk pulling at her mouth.  
“Guys, focus, Louie, I need you to do the thing,”  
“Oh, no,”

“Boy do I got some stories to tell about him,” Dewey said with a grin, noticing Huey’s obvious discomfort.  
“NO! No, you don’t,” Huey said, clearly panicked and trying to hide it.  
“Stories, about Huey, oh sure we’ve got tons of those,” Louie said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
“I'd love to hear them," They said with a naive smile, "I'm sure they're great,"  
"Haha, yeah, they're great alright," Dewey agreed.  
"This is Huey we're talking about," Louie said stressing Huey's name.  
"Yes, this is Huey, and I don't think they're really all that great," Huey replied, shooting daggers in his brother's direction.  
"So... which story do you want to hear first, that time Huey got sick and was so delirious he puked on our Uncle Donald?" Dewey asked.  
"Or that time he got mad and managed to knock over the filing cabinet in our first-grade classroom?" Louie added, 'That was a good one,"  
"There you guys are, it's almost time to leave,"  
"Hey, Webby,"  
"Right, guys, it's time to leave,"  
"What are we doing?"  
"Telling our favorite stories about Huey,"  
"Like that time we met the Terrafirmians,"  
"That sounds interesting,"  
"He spent the whole time insisting they weren't real...."  
"Well, I wouldn't want to start a story as we're leaving," Huey said stressing the last word, practically dragging Webby and Dewey away.  
"I'll have to tell you the rest sometime, it's really a cool story," Webby said energetically, "Bye!"

“I think that was meant to be an insult,” Louie whispered to Dewey,  
“It was?” Dewey whispered back confused.  
“The whole too fearless to back out of a challenge thing is called stupidity outside our family…. Heck, it’s still stupidity even inside our family. You’re just too dense to realize it,”  
“You’re saying my bravery is a bad thing,”  
“I’m saying you're stupidly reckless,”  
“Excuse me, uh, can we get back to me, I’m kinda, you know, threatening to kill you, and everyone you love,”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Louie replied, “But can you give us a minute,”  
“Huh?”  
“Look, Dewey. They’re calling you stupid. Don’t agree with them, or your proving their point, and embarrassing me.”  
“Got it. I’m not stupid. Everything I do is a carefully calculated risk,”  
“Dude, don’t oversell it,”

“Alrighty then Fireside girl,” Lena said,  
“Are you talking to Huey or Webby?” Dewey asked.  
“Does it matter?” Lena asked.  
“Of course it matters,” Louie replied, “So we know if it was an affectionate nickname for webby or a derogatory nickname for Huey,”  
“Why can’t it be both,” Lena asked.  
“How is fireside girl derogatory. Inaccurate sure,” Huey asked, not even phased.  
“What’s a fireside girl?” Webby asked, swinging backward off of a tree branch, “Do they fight fires? Start them? Find them and sit by them,”  
“It’s a type of scout,” Huey replied,  
“Like the Junior Woodchucks,”  
“Exactly like the Junior Woodchucks,” Huey explained, “But they only allow female members,”  
“Well that’s boring,” Webby said flipping off of her tree branch, “Anyway, let’s get going,”  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Huey agreed, and he and Webby began to walk.  
Dewey, Louie and Lena followed, Louie leaned over to whisper, “I see your point Lena,” 

“I love you guys,” Lena said, the widest smile on her face. She was about doubled over in laughter, and for the briefest of moments, she seemed perfectly, genuinely content.  
“Did you just say you loved us?” Huey asked.  
“I think she did?” Louie added.  
“Lena loves us, Lena loves us,” Dewey teased.  
“Uh, I mean,” Lena quickly recoiled, her eyes sweeping between the boys, “I didn’t say that,”  
“Then what did you say?” Huey asked, giving her a doubtful look.  
“Uh,”  
“You did say that you loved them though Lena?” Webby asked, a bit confused, “Don’t you?”  
“We love you too Lena,” Dewey said with a grin. Lena visibly relaxed at his return of affection.  
“Didn’t mean to tease you,” Huey said, “You know we love you, right? It’s just the first time you’ve said so,”  
“You haven’t exactly been throwing 'I love yous’ around either,” Lena replied a bit defensively.  
“That’s true,” Louie shrugged, “I guess having 2 brothers wasn’t enough for us,”  
“We needed two sisters too,”  
“I Love you guys, so much,” Webby said, blinking back tears, and throwing her arms around whoever she could. Four pairs of arms returned the hug.  
“I love you too Webby. I love you all,” Lena whispered, squeezing them all right.

“Aw, does baby brother want hugs? C’mere you!” Dewey said with a teasing smile, opening his arms towards Louie. Reluctantly Louie crawled towards Dewey, and Dewey wrapped his arms around him. Dewey’s teasing smirk dropped as he realized how shaken Louie was. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just trapped underground with limited oxygen with my dearest older brother,” Louie replied in a shaky voice.  
“We’ll get out of here,” Dewey replied confidently, “Uncle Scrooge will find us, or Huey. Or Uncle Donald, or Webby…”  
Louie rolled his eyes, “I get it, I get it, lots of people are looking for us,”  
“Or we’ll get out of here ourselves,” Dewey announced, with maybe a little too much gusto.  
“What, how?” Louie asked doubtfully.  
Dewey paused a moment, thinking carefully before responding, “Well, we’ve got two out of three of the Duck brothers here, and one of them’s you, and other one’s me, so that’s all the important people,”  
“Where does that leave Huey,” Louie asked amused.  
“Uh, I don’t know. He can be here in spirit,” Dewey replied, twisting his beak thought, “Webby too,”  
“Lads! Dewey! Louie!” A voice faintly calls from above.  
“How loud can you scream?”


	2. The Second Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... I was thinking about what kinda dumb stuff this family would say that would be likewise iconic like, Webby "I'm going to break every bone in her body," Vanderquack kinda stuff. And so I started making my own, and then this happened.
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> (not really)

"Ugg, I didn't get this rich by paying kidnappers, I've come to expect better from you," Scrooge grumbled swinging open the iron doors.  
"You paid the kidnappers?" Louie asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.  
"What? Of course not, I almost thought about it though," Scrooge scolded  
"Sorry Uncle Scrooge," Webby apologized with a croaky voice, and then sneezed.  
"Don't apologize, Webbigail, you are sick... I'm talking to the boys!"  
"What was I supposed to do? Louie said, "Not fall unconscious as I was slowly drugged,"  
"How did you not know you were falling asleep!?" Huey asked.  
"In fairness, he does that whether he's being drugged or not," Dewey pointed out.  
"Hey!" Louie asked, "What's your excuse?"  
"....I did not see that tranquilizer dart coming,"  
"It came out of nowhere," Webby agreed, with another sneeze.  
"Come on, I don't have all day, don't make me leave you to get yourself out of here,"

"You're supposed to be in bed, not summoning demons," Beakley groaned, rubbing her fingers under her eyes, "do that in the morning if I catch you out of bed one more time there will be hell to pay,"  
"Question, can we summon Duckworth?"  
"What?" Beakley asked, caught slightly off guard, "No, and why would you want to summon that fool anyway?"  
"What about Lena?" Webby asked, can we summon her?"  
"I am technically not a demon," Lena agreed thoughtfully.  
"No, because you five are supposed to be asleep. Why can't you do this at a normal hour,"  
"Does it really matter what time we are awake and when we're asleep?" Dewey asked, "I mean, it's not like we have anywhere to go..."  
"Demon summoning works better late at night anyway," Webby explained cutting him off,.  
"The key to best sleep is consistency," Huey informed Dewey, briefly ignoring Webby, "and lately we've been staying up later and..."  
"You are going to the dentist tomorrow, remember, now go to bed," Beakley ordered.

A blood-curdling roar echoed around the kitchen, causing Louie to startle, but when he caught sight of his assailant he quickly relaxed, "Can't a guy just get a midnight snack in this house?"  
"Those aren't your cookies," The demon replied. Louie looked down at the cookies, and took one and put it in his mouth, "Whose cookies are they then?"  
"Your Uncle Donald's,"  
"Who makes them for us..." Louie prodded.  
"For a midnight snack?" Duckworth asked suspiciously.  
Louie crossed his arms and stood up straight, a look of unamusement crossing his face, "Look, don't you have somewhere to be?"  
"No, not really," Duckworth shrugged, taking the cookie jar back from Louie.  
"Like, the underworld, some sort of ghost butler get together?" Loue grumbled, "Literally everyone else is asleep,"  
"I don't need to sleep," Duckworth pointed out,  
"Hey, maybe try it for old time sake, I'm going back to bed,"

"So, should I crash into the bin, or the manor," Launchpad asked.  
"Neither would be preferable," Huey told him.  
"I have to crash somewhere?" Launchpad asked confused.  
Launchpad pointed towards the bin, "Yeah, but if I crash into the bin, then I can scare away those suspicious people,"  
"What suspicious people?" Scrooge asked, immediately pushing his way past his nephew. He followed Launchpad's finger to a group of black figures scaling the bin's wall.  
"Crash into the bin Launchpad," Scrooge ordered, "Kids, get ready to crash,"

"No.. to sef, If..." Della said unintelligibly face pressed into the dirt.  
"What was that?" Donald asked teasingly.  
"Note to self, I have got to stop throwing my leg at enemies," Della said, turning over to face the sky.  
"Yeah, probably,"  
"Will you go get it for me?"  
"You threw it across the river," Donald stated deadpan.  
Della rolled her eyes, "You'd be my favorite brother,"  
"I am your only brother,"  
"You'd be my favorite family member..."  
"Yeah right," Donald interrupted.  
"over the age of 20," Della continued, pushing herself up into a sitting position with a smirk.  
Donald considered this for a moment, before smiling fondly, "Fair,"

"When did occur to you this was a bad idea," Donald asked, eyes narrowed, studying the scene unfolding before him.  
"It hasn't," Della replied, barely glancing at her brother as chaos unfolded around them, focusing instead on her task. They dying screech of some vaguely prehistoric being sounded from somewhere in the distance, "Actually, you know what, right now,"  
Della looked up from her work and towards the sound, and then at Donald, "You're right, this was a bad idea,"

"I don't get paid enough to put up with you,"  
"Please, what would you even consider to be an acceptable compensation?" "Like at least a quarter of Scrooges money bin,"  
"Ha, be reasonable," Della laughed, rolling her eyes.  
A scream not unlike that of a terrified woman interrupted the conversation. "Yeah, we should take care or that,"  
"We?" Donald asked raising an eyebrow critically.  
"Just come on,"

"Eh, killings too much effort, I think I'll just break his legs," Webby declared, studying her opponent.  
"You're gonna what?" The unsuspecting villain(victim) of the story asked, clearly confused.  
"What do you guys think? The femur, or the shin bones?" Webby turned towards the triplets. Louie shrugged, and Dewey looked a bit confused.  
"Femur, that would warrant him a long hospital stay. And probably some physical therapy," Huey replied.  
"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way a little girl can break my bones," the villain scoffed, "do you know much danger your in" he gave a bone-chilling smirk, "I, on the other hand, have the strength to..."  
"Do you know who we are?" Louie interrupted him, idly sipping from a can of Pep.  
"...should I?"  
"I will say this much, Webby can break your bones," Huey agreed.  
"Well, maybe not a femur, y'know, straight up, but I have definitely broken other peoples jaws, and ribs," Webby said tilting her head thoughtfully.  
"Remember that time you broke that Beagle boys arm!" Dewey blurted with a reminiscing grin.  
"Yeah, I'm proud of that one actually," Webby said returning the grin.

"How mad do you think Uncle Scrooge would be if we kidnapped his sword horse again," Webby whispered to Lena as she scanned the skyline, spotting her target in the distance.  
you mean unicorn?" Louie asked critically.  
"Sword horse," Lena and Webby chorused in response. Huey and Louie rolled their eyes.  
"Why do you two get the cool stuff," Dewey whined.  
"You realize its because they steal it, right?" Huey asked turning towards Dewey with an amused side eye.  
"You're going to steal it anyway aren't you? Louie stated, eyes narrowed.  
"Well, if the legends are true Uni... Sword Horse magic will be really effective," Webby pointed out.  
"Besides, Uncle Scrooge is on a business trip," Lena added, "He wouldn't be happy if we let Duckburg fall to ruin in his absence,"  
"Yeah, but what about Uncle Donald, or Mrs. B?" Huey reminded his siblings. Lena and Webby's eyes widened and shared a look, "...let's just hope they don't find out,"

"Well on the bright side we got rid of that garden demon infestation," Huey said cheerfully. Scrooge turned to give him an unamused look.  
"That's a relief," Louie agreed.  
"Who knew that garden demon's don't like the smell of burning stardust,"  
"You burnt all of my stardust,"  
"Yeah, but it got rid of the garden demons.  
"And we can get more,"  
"At what price,"  
"Well..."  
"The house is on fire!"  
"This isn't the first time it happened, besides, if it didn't, we'd still have the garden demons,"  
"We wouldn't have the garden demon's if you hadn't lured them here,"  
"I didn't do that on purpose!" Louie cried defensively. He looked around at his clearly unamused family, "You know what, fair,"  
Donald barrelled into the McDuck Manor front lawn, "I can't believe..."  
"Relax Uncle Donald," Dewey interrupted.  
"It isn't the houseboat," Huey added.  
Donald stopped short, "That's a first... better Scrooge's manor than my houseboat,"  
"Honestly," Scrooge grumbled.  
"...you don't think the fire could spread to the houseboat, do you?" Webby asked.  
Donald's eyes widened, "Aw phooey,"

"I have come to the conclusion, the single risk any member of this family can take isn't riding a plane with a serial plane crasher pilot, angering alien races, insulting gods, or even jumping off of buildings. It's parenthood," Louie announced, looking at the shoddily constructed family tree.  
Huey thought this over for a moment, "Why is that true,"  
"So you're saying if you want to die, have kids," Dewey asked.  
"Edgy much?" Huey asked.  
"Eh," Dewey shrugged.  
"I'm saying if you find out you're about to have a kid, you better update your will, and find someone to raise your kids when you inevitably die," Louie said with a shrug, "Changes are you won't make it another 18 years,"  
"At the very least you'll end up lost in space," Huey added.  
"At the very least," Louie agreed.

"If I die, go to the billionaires club, and write... 'I am haunting you,' in bright green ink on the door, and you know, wreck some stuff,"  
"I'm not doing that, I don't want to get busted for vandalism," Lena told him, dragging him from under some rubble.  
"If you do I'll leave you Louie inc."  
"I'm flattered," Lena rolled her eyes.  
"And all of my money,"  
"Can we get this in writing?" Lena asked.  
Louie gave her a look.  
"I'm just asking,"  
"How about none of us die," Huey called back to them exasperated.  
"We'll all die eventually," Louie shrugged, brushing some dust off his sweatshirt.  
"Are we sure about that?" Dewey asked.  
"...Yes?"  
"Uncle Scrooge, the gods, Duckworth... Della... umm..." Webby listed.  
"Duckworth _is_ dead, mom's survival was improbable, not impossible, and none of us are gods... as far as I know..." Louie rebutted, "and um, Uncle Scrooge,"  
"He's over 150, right?" Dewey asked, "How _is_ he still..."  
"I'm not absolutely sure," Webby replied, "but I think it has something to do with a Fountain of youth, a demon dimension... and some other stuff,"  
"Hmm,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone has any good ideas for dialogue prompts, or could point me in the direction of some, that would be great. I made these up, but I might be interested in making a third chapter if I get enough good ideas.


	3. All Good Things Come in Threes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost too easy once I got the creative juices flowing again.
> 
> Also Violet!
> 
> Admittedly she's in like, one of these.  
> It's hard to write for her seeing as she's appeared in one episode and we don't know a ton about her, but she's fun.

“Cool a flying saucer!” Webby cheered excitedly.

“There’s no way that’s a flying saucer,” Huey said.

“Why not?” Webby argued.

“With all the weird stuff this family sees why not?” Louie asked.

“Okay fine, its a flying saucer, but that doesn’t mean its aliens?”

“Why not? Mom said there were aliens on the moon?” Dewey pointed out.

“I am not going back to space jail!” Della practically growled, tumbling out of the door, “If they ask I’m not here!”

“Okay, it’s aliens,”

 

“There are seven billion people in the world and you’re freaking out because we killed one?”

“People are more than numbers!” Huey snapped.

“Statistically insignificant,”

“No, not statistically insignificant!” Huey retorted, “The average person kills the tiniest fraction of a person!”

“How does someone kill a fraction of a person, I think you might want to double check that one,” Dewey asked.

“On average there is only one person murdered for every 70 or so people,” Huey reiterated, “Not accounting for the fact that there are many murderers who murder multiple people!”

“We didn’t murder him,”

“Technically it was self-defense,” Louie piped up.

“And besides, it’s not the first time I’ve killed someone,” Webby shrugged.

“That makes it worse!”

“I’m sure the adults will understand,”

“It’s not our family I’m worried about!”

“I’m pretty sure Uncle Scrooge has enough money to buy the country, or at least Calisota.” Louie pointed out, “Worst-case scenario we move out of the country,”

“Don’t say that so casually,” Huey practically growled.

“I suppose we’d have to give up the Junior Woodchucks completely,” Louie continued.

“NO!”

 

“Are you scared of the stars?”

“I’m not scared of the stars!” Louie snapped almost a bit too defensively.

“But you look scared,” Webby argued.

“I-I’m not scared of the stars,” Louie repeated, “But the stars are terrifying,”

“I thought you said you weren’t scared of the stars,” she tilted her head in confusion.

“The stars are so big, and unknown and unexplored. You, and everything you love, are just a speck in the vast void of space,” Louie explained, gazing up, “There are so many unknowns out there. Aliens, black holes, asteroids. We could be destroyed in an instant because of the things the stars hold,”

“So... you are scared of the stars,” Webby asked slowly.

“I’m not scared of the stars,”

“But-”

“Because I have my family. I don’t believe there is anything in the stars my family couldn’t face,”

“Aww,”

“You want a hug don’t you?” 

 

“The real treasure was the memories we made along the way,” Webby declared fondly, smiling at her (exhausted, battle-worn, proud) family.

“I almost died,” Louie reminded her.  
“Ah, yes,” Webby nodded almost nostalgically, “That was one of my favorite parts,”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE PARTS?!?” Louie snapped irritably.

“Oh yeah, that was great,” Dewey agreed.

“With the dragon,” Huey piped up.

“And nice moves there Huey,:

“How’d you think to use that sword like that,”

“I’ve been practicing because I thought it’d look cool,”

“Well it did!”

“Guys, _I almost died!_ ” Louie repeated a bit slower this time.

“But you didn’t,” Webby pointed out.

“And that thing that you did there at the end was pretty awesome,”

“We couldn’t have defeated him without you,”

Louie finally let out a large, long sigh, “...Thanks guys,”

 

“How do we keep getting into these situations?” Webby cried exasperated, drawing a dagger from her pocket.

“3 years of friendship… and I still don’t know,” Violet admitted, moving behind Webby,

“That’s a blatant lie,” Lena snapped back, throwing herself against a wall as a monster roared behind her, “It’s because you two are a bunch of magic nerds, and I am literally made of magic.”

“That,”

“And you two don’t have a sense of consequence,” Lena snapped, “Guess what, this usually turns to near-death experiences,”

“Okay, you may have a point,” Webby conceded.  
The monster roared again.

“You have a point,”

“Okay, so any plans,”

“Ah, I’m just going to stab it,”

“And if it’s immune to stabbing?”

“You’ll figure something out,” Webby shrugged nonchalantly, and dashed off to confront the monster, “If I die, tell Louie that my only regret is that it wasn’t a proper sacrifice,”

“Why Louie?” Violet asked.

“What do you mean not a proper sacrifice?” Lena asked confused

“I mean to the gods,” Webby explained, plunging her dagger into the monster's chest.  
Lena rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s it. We’re all going to die today,” Louie announced decidedly.

“How optimistic,” Huey said sarcastically, “Aren’t you glad you got up this morning,”

“I could have died, peacefully in my sleep,” Louie continued, “Unaware, and unconcerned with the horrors of reality. I -”

“We get it,” Dewey groaned, “You want to go back to bed,”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d be able to fall asleep now,”

“Don’t worry, it's just a basic apocalypse,” Della said calmly.

“‘Just’” Louie repeated deadpan.

“I don’t think there is such a thing as ‘just an apocalypse,’” Huey pointed out.

“It’ll all be over by tomorrow morning,”

“Yeah. Because we’ll all be dead.”

“Don’t be such a downer,”

“It’s literally the apocalypse,”

“Post Apocalyptic stories exist for a reason,”

“Yeah, people want to pretend that even if everyone dies. Not everyone dies.”

“That doesn’t make sense,”

“Exactly,”

“No one’s going to die,” Donald finally screamed, “Unless we keep sitting here talking about it,”

Louie groaned, “Alright alright, what’s the plan,”

“Um, isn’t that your job,” Dewey asked

“Oh shoot,” Louie groaned, “I shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night,”

 

“That is a terrible, stupid idea. I cannot stress how stupid it is,” Donald ranted, before smirking at his sister, “Let’s do it,”

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Della said, returning his smirk.

“You just said it was a stupid idea.” Beakley said, exasperation dripping from her tone.

“It’s stupid, because we could die,” Della clarified, as if it made total sense.

“Yes, that would be a bad thing, and make the idea stupid,” Beakley agreed, speaking slowly trying to figure out what she was missing.

“So we either die, or we don’t,” Donald shrugged. “Same goes for if we do nothing,”

“I dare death to come and take me today,” Della declared, with a small step forward, looking forward with a determined stare.

“That _is_ the key to not dying,” Donald added.

“What?” Beakley asked.

“When you're about to die… don’t,” Della explained, continuing to stand straight.

“That... that doesn’t make any sense,”

“Exactly,” the twins replied.

“It confuses them,” Della continued.

“Who is them?” Beakley asked growing more and more confused.

“The only consequence is death, and we refuse to die,” Donald announced.

“And even if we do, it will be totally worth it,” Della added.

“But let’s try not to,”

Beakley stared at the pair for a long time before groaning and throwing her hands up in defeat. Why even bother, “Let’s just do it,”

 

“Are you allowed to be in here?” Webby asked squinting at the creature in the kitchen.

“I am an abomination from the deepest depths of time and space. I am the thing that lied slumbering in the mountains of the seas, I am ancient, immortal and ageless. I am the end of time.”

Lena yawned from besides Webby, “That doesn’t mean you can just go wherever you like without asking.”

“And who dares claim authority over me,”

“Granny! Uncle Scrooge!” Lena and Webby shouted, “There’s something weird in the kitchen,”

Unsurprisingly enough the first ones to actually show were the triplets, Huey and Dewey dragging Louie, still wrapped up in blankets on the floor.

“How weird could it possibly be?” Dewey asked

“For this family anyway,”

Lena made a vague gesture towards the abomination lying in their kitchen.

“What in the dismal downs is going on, what are you all doing up,”

“We just came here to see what the fuss was about,” Huey explained as Scrooge pushed past him.

“I-am,”

“Get out of my kitchen you, crazy cephalopod before I-”

He was interrupted by a sudden explosion of gases, which caused the creature to scream in pain.

“Get out of my kitchen!” Beakley shouted, waving a knife in the monsters direction, “And children, get back to bed!”  


“I’d die for you,” Webby declared, hugging Lena tightly.

“That’s a problem, because I’d die for you,” Lena replied returning the hug.

“You already have. It’s my turn,” Webby argued.

“How about neither of you die,” Violet said deadpan.

“That’s rather optimistic of you,” Lena said, “Someone has to be the designated sacrifice,”

“Isn’t it Louie?” Webby asked jokingly.

“Oh right, never mind,” Lena replied.

“You realize this isn’t healthy, right?” Violet asked.

“I lived in this mansion alone with Granny and Uncle Scrooge until I was 10,” Webby pointed out.

“I had no one but my crazy shadow aunt for well, ever,” Lena added.

“But just so we’re clear, it’s my turn to be the sacrifice,” Webby declared.

“Over my dead body… literally,”

“If you die there probably won’t even be a body,” Webby countered, “You’d probably turn back into a shadow,”

“See, so you don’t have to worry about giving me a proper burial, or dragging it through jungles or whatever, and then you might be able to return me to the real world… again,”

“That is a good point,” Violet murmured.

 

“Can you run?” Della looked at Donald straight in the eye, and then down at her stump.

“Right, dumb question,” Donald groaned, looking away from her accusingly look.

Della grabbed rather large branch, and wrapped her arm around it, “I can hobble quickly,”

She used the stick to vault herself forward awkwardly.

“Quickish anyway,”

“...”

“Okay, that isn’t going to work,” Donald said carefully eyeing the approaching danger.

“Just help me,” Della muttered. Donald wrapped his arm around Della’s shoulder. Della wrapped her own arm around him.

“Just like that three legged race we once ran,” Della joked, “Now there’s actually three legs between us,”

“Shut up,” Donald groaned, “I do not want that to be the last words I ever here,”

“I’ll make sure to come up with something more interesting,”

“Please don’t,”

 

“That made no sense. You make no sense, to me anyway. I don’t understand you. Like at all. What does that even mean,”

“Welcome to my life,” Louie replied.

“What?”

“Just calm down, I’m going to call my brothers to help take care of it,” Louie rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

“It’s a three headed monster of hell,”

Louie glanced up, to study the aforementioned beast, and watched as it spit up a corrosive liquid that burned a hole in the floor. Louie glanced back down at his phone, “Yeah, you’re right. This sounds like more of a job for my mom and Uncle Donald,”  
“Um,”

“In the meantime, let’s just hang back here,”

“That sounds good, yeah. Good,”

“Hey Uncle Donald, Is mom with you? Oh good. Hi Mom,” Louie said, into the phone, “Yeah, I got a situation that I kinda want some help with,”

“It… it looks like Cerberos. Mhmm, Yeah. It spits acid. Sounds good. I can do that. See you soon,”

“What’d they say!”

“They’ll be here in 15, and in the meantime, we should lure it away from people,”

 

“I have never heard of a potato peeler, being used as a murder weapon before,” Huey said somewhat impressed, and slightly concerned.

“Well now you have,” Dewey replied, throwing his arm around his brother.

“Really? They’re great, you just gotta pull out the blades or adjust them so they can cut things, and then zoop. Slice their throat open. It probably won’t kill them right away, but as long as you hit just the right spot they will almost certainly bleed to death, It’s not the most inconspicuous, or quickest, but it works.”

“That’s… disturbing,” Louie said finally.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Huey added.

“What?”

“Is there anything you don’t know how to use to kill someone?” Dewey asked.

“Um…” Webby paused in her tracks to think.

“Like a pillow, or a toy boat?” Louie prompted.

“I don’t know how to use a pipe-cleaner to kill someone. Or magazines, or books. Unless it’s a heavy one. Or a paint brush. Not those long thin ones. You can sharpen those to stab someone.”

“I’m glad your on our side,” Louie said motioning her to continue moving.

“I mean. Just because something can be used to kill someone doesn’t mean it’s easy to do it. Or that it’s even practical. And I mean. You got to be pretty creative,” Webby said shrugging, bounding up to join the boys.

“We’ll just leave the creativity to you then,” Huey replied.

 

“I didn’t ask to be abducted by aliens,”

“I said I was sorry,” Donald groaned.

“That still doesn’t completely explain how you ended up in space jail,”

“I’m still not entirely sure how I ended up in space jail,”

“How?”

“I just know it had something to do with Donald,”  
Donald growled.

“And that space ship I stole,”

“You stole an alien spaceship,”

“I mean, I didn’t get very far, I got sent to jail,”

“How’d you get out,”

“I broke out,”

“Hey,”

“Donald broke me out,”

“Uncle Donald broke you out of an intergalactic prison,”

“I mean, it was his fault I was there in the first place,”

“Well I didn’t mean to get sent to the moon,”

“I’m sorry for that, okay fine. You know what we’re even,”

“Finally,”

“On that one thing,”

 

“You look familiar. Have I kidnapped you before,”

“Seriously?”

“I get hired to kidnap a lot of rich brats. It’s kinda my specialty,”

“I’m one of Scrooge McDucks’ nephews,” Huey replied, barely glancing up at his captor.

“So I have kidnapped you before?” He repeated.

“No, that was my brother,”

“So then why do you seem familiar,” the kidnapper asked confused.  
Huey looked at his kidnapper for a long moment before finally replying, “We’re triplets,”

“So I have threatened you before?” the kidnapper repeated.

“Can you just call Scrooge McDuck,” Huey sighed, “I’m going to need a ride home,”

“He might come after me then,” the criminal pointed out.

“You really aren’t very good at this are you?” Huey asked ignoring the previous comment, already working to loosen the ropes binding his wrists, “For example, this is too easy a knot, try something harder next time,”

“You got out,”

“Yeah, I’m going to leave,” Huey said.

“Why would I do that,”

“Because otherwise my families going to come looking for me, and I’m pretty sure I saw a security camera,”

“You know what, Please leave,”

“Already on it,”

 

“You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells,” Lena watched her (brothers? Cousins? Fellow young family members?) drag the corpse of a large squid up to the front door.

“Says the girl who lived in the amphitheater on the beach,” Dewey replied, giving the squid a last heave forward.

“So? I didn’t pick up any weird stuff while I was there,” Lena shot back, “Honestly, what the heck is this? Violet is coming over later… can you at least act a little normal? I’d rather she not have to dodge a rotting corpse just to get in the front door,”

“Like Violet cares,” Dewey rolled his eyes. The triplets began filling inside.

“There’s other doors,” Huey added.

“Didn’t Violet find your amulet on the beach?” Louie asked, "that's a weird thing,"

“Isn’t she mostly hear to learn about weird stuff,” Huey continued, “Anyway, she’s used to our weirdness by now,”

“About weird magic stuff, not smelly ocean creatures,”

“You just don’t want to deal with it,”

“No I don’t want to deal with it!”

“Deal with what,” Webby asked sliding down the banister with a plate of pie in hand, “Hey, can you try this pie? I want to make sure it tastes good,”

“I told you Webby, it’s fine,”

“Check out what we found!” Dewey exclaimed, throwing the front door back open,”

“Is that a Giant Squid!” Webby squealed, tossing the pie aside, where Duckworth inconspicuously caught it and set it aside, before disappearing again.

“Not you too pink,”

“Hey look, I’m not too pleased about having to haul the thing up here,”

“You didn’t help,” Huey and Dewey shot back.

“I was moral support. I opened the gates,”

Huey and Dewey rolled their eyes.

“You should probably move it before Tea Time finds it,”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Huey agreed.

“Let’s go find Uncle Scrooge,”

“Keep an eye on it will you Lena,”  
Lena gave a deep sigh, “Why not keep an eye on the creepy, rotting mess the boys dragged back from the beach,”

“You’re the best!”

“Wait! How did you not attract any attention dragging this thing through town!”

“Guess who made the evening news?” Dewey announced, skipping into the family room where the other kids were busy with schoolwork. Well, excluding Webby who had already finished her trigonometry problems.

“Uncle Scrooge again,” Webby replied peeking over the couch, “That’s not that hard to guess,”

“What, no?”

“Did mom get caught for driving without a valid license. I mean. I know she’s legally dead, and hasn’t had time to fix that, but, I mean,” Louie asked.

“No?”

“Did Launchpad finally cause an accident with so much property damage that the media took notice,”

“No.”

“Did Uncle Donald get arrested for something he didn’t do again?”

“No-”

“Uncle Gladstone?”

“Me!” Dewey finally screamed, “I’m the one who made the evening news,”

“Jeesh, calm down,” Huey said, barely looking away from his work, “You could have just said so,”

“How’d you get on TV?” Webby asked, standing up on the couch to look at Dewey better.

“Oh, warning. Beakley’s been looking for you, since. You know. You’re supposed to be here with us doing Math,” Louie reminded him.

“I’d love to tell you how I, Dewey Duck made it on TV. The evening news,” Dewey said dramatically, vaulting himself over the back of the couch.

“Just shut up and tell us the story,” Lena interrupted, putting her pencil down, “I want to hear it _before_ you get caught for skipping out on lessons,”

 

“I thought I knew what I was doing, but, well I messed up okay,” Louie snapped.

“Louie are you okay?” Lena asked quietly.

“What do you think,” Louie said bitterly.

“I don’t know. You know I’m not good at this kinda stuff. And you seem well. Not okay,”

“Just get out of here,” Louie practically growled the demand, “They’re after me. And besides. I’m the expendable one,”

“What, no of course not!” Lena said confused

“Really,”

Lena sighed, “Louie, you know we just like to mess with you,”

Louie didn’t reply.

“Like you never mess with us,” Lena snapped.  
“But,”

“I’m not leaving you behind. It’s Huey, Dewey and Louie. Not Huey and Dewey. It’s not as fun to make fun of you guys when it’s only two of you,”

“I’m sorry that losing me makes things less fun for you,”

“Come on Louie,” Lena begged, tugging on his hand desperately, as their pursuers grew closer.

“Just go!” Louie shouted. A sword swung towards the pair. In a split second indecipherable words came tumbling out of Lena’s mouth, as she moved in front of Louie. A light flashed, pushing the sword away, and causing the pathway between the two and their attackers to collapse, leaving them alone and safe.

Lena fell to her knees in exhaustion.

“Lena!” Louie cried, moving to her side, “are you okay! What did you do? Are you crazy,”  

“Your… my family,” Lena said gasping for air, “I… could…. Never leave… you,”

Louie threw his arms around her, “Thank you,”

Lena returned the embrace, “Thank goodness you’re okay,”

Lena didn’t say anything about the sniffles she heard from Louie. At least as long as Louie didn’t say anything about the cold wet drops that he felt fall into his feathers.


End file.
